


Day Three - Crumpled

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enjolras wrote les mis for a school assignment, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, this got weirdly meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Grantaire helps Enjolras with an essay.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Three - Crumpled

“Enjolras, who is normally so good at deciding what to write,” Grantaire narrates to an invisible audience, “finds himself stuck! Stuck , abandoned in a vast wasteland of ideas that he doesn’t like, bereft of inspiration, and without -”

The subject of the narration groans loudly, and rips a page out of his notebook. He crumples it into a ball, glaring at it, and throws over his shoulder it in the vague direction of the waste bin. It hits Grantaire in the shoulder.

“He descends,” Grantaire says, “to attempted murder - in court, he wouldn’t have to write his essay!”

“Doubtful,” Enjolras mutters, violently crossing out a piece of writing. “They’d probably just give me paper and a pen and tell me to write it in my cell.”

“He believes,” Grantare says to the imaginary people listening, “that if he was to be on trial for my murder, he’d still have to write the essay -”

“Why are you doing that?” Enjolras looks up from his paper. His pen is leaking ink onto his fingers, but he appears not to have noticed.

“To make you stop thinking about how much you need to finish the essay, and start writing it.” Grantaire leans over Enjolras’s shoulder. “What’s it on?”

Enjolras groans. “It’s not even a real essay! It’s supposed to be a short story!”

“Ah,” Grantaire says. “What if you just write about us?”

“That’s not a bad idea, actually,” Enjolras says slowly. “I could set it in the past, to make it more like fiction, too - some kind of historical fiction. Maybe the french revolution?”

“Overdone,” Grantaire advises. “Do the uprisings of 1832. They failed, so you can do some kind of symbolic shit. Have all of us be the doomed uprisers or something.”

“I can do symbolism without death,” Enjolras says, frowning.

“But then how would you ever get Jehan to read it?”

Enjolras grins. “I guess it would also be a way to end the story n a reasonable amount of time.”

“Only if I can die dramatically with you,” Grantaire says.

Enjolras grins. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
